


In Which Draco Doesn't Understand April Fools Day

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools Day, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Holiday, Humor, Humour, M/M, Sweet, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he catches on pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Draco Doesn't Understand April Fools Day

"What is wrong with this tea," Draco sputters mouth twisting into a scowl.

Harry chuckles heartily as Draco pushes the mug away.

"Not the tea," Harry laughs, "But the sugar! I switched it with salt. Oh your face was priceless!"

"Why would you do that?" Draco frowns petulantly.

"Just a little April Fool's joke!"

"A what? Is this some Muggle rubbish?"

"It's just a bit of fun!"

"Well, my idea of fun is a bit less juvenile but I suppose we can skip that tonight..."

"Wait, what!? Come on-"

"April Fools!" Draco shouts gleefully.

"That's not how it- never mind."


End file.
